Bakugan Magic!
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Rose(Fem-Harry) is left on the doorstep of her Aunt's home. But due to the cold air of the night and the warming charm failing on her blanket, the baby girl is near death until her magic in a desperate attempt to save her takes her away to a whole other universe.


Welcome to my Bakugan/Harry Potter/Pokemon crossover!

Now in this story, Rose will be Palkia one of the guardians of Vestroia. She is also sister to Dialga (Another reborn human) and Giratina (reborn human), together they guard and keep Vestroia safe.

Also my Oc!

Name: Daisuke Kamiya

Age: 11

Bakugan attribute: All rounder.

Bio: Daisuke is best friends with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and is also a witch thanks to both her parents being squibs, she keeps this a secret from her non-magic friends. She is also a big lover of Bakugan, she also has a huge crush on her childhood friend Danial or Dan Kuso a fact which Runo teases her about.

That's it for now!

I do NOT own Bakugan or Harry Potter, I only own my Ocs and story idea.

On with the story!

* * *

UNKNOWN SPACE

Inside a vast amount of space, two giant energy cores hovered side by side as they balanced each other's energies. The first core was known as the Infinity core full of light and positive energy, the second core was known as the Silent core full of dark and negative energy. Together the two cores kept the balance of the universe known as Vestroia and it's Six worlds that hovered around them.

Around the two cores floating in a triangle was three large eggs, the first one was blue with steel gray lines running over the egg shell. The second was white with pink lines and the third was gray with black and red lines running all over it, and in each egg, a new life was about to emerge.

INSIDE THE WHITE AND PINK EGG

Where am I?...Who am I?...

A curled up form could bearly be seen as it floated inside its prison, the being gave a low rumble like purr.

Why is it so warm?...I can hear...something...

The form shifts as it tried to find the source of the strange sounds.

Its...outside...where I...must be...

The sounds got louder as the prison began to break around the now moving form.

I...Must...

The form struggles more before its body started to glow with a strange pink energy.

Break FREE!

The form gave off a surge of energy as the cracks finally gave way, setting the creature inside free.

OUTSIDE THE EGG

The two cores gave off a low humming sound as the three eggs started to shift and shake, the first to crack was the white and pink egg as it began to shake more. The cracks started to get bigger as a pink glow leaked through the cracks, the glow got stronger as the cracks grew bigger. A few seconds later the egg erupted as pink light flooded the area, the glow soon fades to show a beast in place of the egg.

The beast was bipedal with white skin and pink lines across its body, its tail moves gently behind it as its fin-like wings flex. The beasts shoulders were round with thick armor-like skin and dark pink pearls embedded inside the beast's shoulders. (Look up Palkia off Pokemon, that's what the 'beast' looks like)

The beast gave a low rumble as it slowly opened its eyes to show ruby red eyes, said eyes looked around as it took in its surroundings. Once done it then looks over to see the cores and two other eggs floating nearby.

The beast gave a low growl before opening its mouth and letting out a huge roar. (Palkia's roar off Pokemon)

*ROOOOOAAAARRR*

As the beast roared a shockwave of energy rippled from its body making the lines along its form to glow dark pink, the shockwaves hit both the cores making them glow as the eggs themselves began to crack open from the shockwave.

A few minutes later the blue egg hatched (Dialga) followed by the gray and black egg (Giratina origin form), both beasts roared as they sent out their own energy shockwaves.

The Infinity core and Silent core glow gaining the beast's attention, the three beasts watched as a white light came from between the cores and shot at them. Before they could move the beams hit each beast making them roar in surprise, a few seconds later an object formed in front of each beast.

In front of the pink and white beast was a blue pearl orb, in front of the blue beast was a diamond-like orb and in front of the black snake like beast was a yellow spiked diamond-like orb. (It's the Adamant orb, Lustrous orb, and Griseous orb of Pokemon.)

The orbs glowed once before flying over and hovering around the two cores, the beasts all roar as they felt something fill their minds and bodies with energy.

The pink and white one roars before speaking in a smooth female voice "I am Palkia!"

The blue beast acknowledged this with a roar as it spoke in a deep male voice "I am Dialga!"

The snake-like beast roars as it too spoke in a silky female voice "I am Giratina!"

They then spoke together "And we are the guardians of Vestroia!"

The new guardian's roar as the two cores gave off a huge pulse they rippled across space hitting the other element dimension around it, inside each element the beings within felt the change and the birth of its new guardians.

Palkia purred before spreading her fin-like wings and flying off to start her new duties, Dialga growls once and flew off himself as Giratina opened up a gateway and entered her personal dimension that was made for her.

This was how the guardians of Time, Space, and Distortion were born.

The guardians and balance keepers of Vestroia.

* * *

In the next chapter.

The three guardians are sent to the human world as chaos strikes Vestroia!

SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
